Arthur Wright
|age = 41 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |partners = Bernadine Rochester (girlfriend) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Chief of Police |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Arthur Wright is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Concordian Flying Squad's Chief of Police. Profile 41 years of age, Arthur has neat, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue blazer and a dirt brown vest, with ornate designs over a white long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons. He also has a brown strap on him as well as a mocha cravat. Arthur is known to be impatient and old-fashioned, but can be charming when the occasion calls for it. He is a stickler for good manners. He likes playing croquet, as well as mingling with the high society and dancing in ballrooms. It is known that he is friends with Abigail Simandl, the curator of the Concordian Museum of Art. Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that Arthur uses chloral hydrate. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Wright Chief Wright asked Charles and Maddie to pick up the player from the docks and send them to the Squad's airship. However, the murder of Frank Vogel prevented this from happening. Later, Chief Wright stopped by the airship but left for a soirée before he could brief the player on the Squad's primary mission. He finally formally met the player after Nellie Mortimer was arrested, informing them that the Squad was an independent unit that branched off the Concordian Police Department after the police was seen to be riddled with corruption. Furthermore, the Squad's primary mission was to catch any police member seen violating the law. Later, Maddie and the player suspected Officer Raines of taking bribery from Walter Lombardi so he would not report him brewing illegal moonshine. Chief Wright and the player talked to Officer Raines, who admitted to the bribery. Chief Wright then dismissed him from the force. Let Me Down Gently After arresting Lucrezia Capecchi's killer, Chief Wright was spoken to regarding progress made into Diego del Lobo, who was suspected of being a thief. Though the player and Isaac were unable to find evidence to arrest him, they did discover he would be attending Mr Alastor's next party, a séance. When asked if an invitation could be requested from Mr Alastor, Chief Wright said that may be difficult since he did not know of Mr Alastor's identity, nobody else would. Additionally, Alastor did not even attend his own soirées. But when it was mentioned that it would take place in the Museum of Art, Chief Wright said their entry would be guaranteed since the curator was a good friend of his. The Higher You Rise Arthur became a suspect in the murder of Celine Georges after Isaac and the player found his gun close to the body. He was saddened at another murder occurring, saying he had secured the scene and likely dropped the pistol in all the confusion. Arthur explained he was strolling around the exhibition when he heard a scream coming from the tower; once he saw the body he dispatched Constable Ramirez immediately. But even with that explanation, he knew he had to be treated as a suspect, but told the player to continue the investigation like any other. Arthur was spoken to again about a message he wrote on obituaries of officers that used to be under his command, which read "If Spark wins, this will never happen again!" He truly believed the suit could prevent further tragedies like those in the obituaries, given that the suit has defensive capabilities. Because of this, he felt it was imperative that Stanley won, so the Exo-Suit would go into mass production. When Isaac suggested he might have killed Celine to lift this weight off his shoulders, Arthur simply said the evidence will speak for itself. Arthur was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Eleanor Halsted for Celine's murder and sabotaging the inventions. After arresting her, they reported what happened to the Chief, and he was surprised that the corruption had spread so high up the ranks. Considering she was taking bribes from Stanley, Arthur wanted to see if she took any money from anyone else. With that in mind, he suggested that the player and Isaac return to the Crystal Palace in order to find any more clues. Stick to Your Guns After arresting Edna Owens' killer, Chief Wright wanted to speak with Isaac and the player. Considering the previous murders involved the police, he wanted to boost the police department's morale. To do so, he wanted to hold a ceremony for Edna Owens, and despite the ongoing gang wars, he felt it was a perfect time. So, he wanted the player and Isaac to find something that reminded people of how much Edna loved the police, so they decided to search the police armory. Get Off Your High Horse After arresting Anna Jewell's killer, Chief Wright asked Maddie and the player for their help. He explained that he had recently begun courting Bernadine Rochester and that he wanted to get her a gift. After they found one of Bernadine's embroideries, Diego suggested that the Chief should buy her a gold brooch or some emerald earrings. Later on, Chief Wright revealed that his date had gone well. Talk of the Town After arresting Joseph Pryor's killer, Diego and the player discovered that the Concordia Telephone Company was a sham. They then went to inform Chief Wright that the bonds were fake, and that the victim was behind the scam, most likely with the help of Leopold Rochester. Chief Wright and the player then went to apprehend Leopold at the Grand Concordia Hotel, where he admitted to being behind the fake company, leading to his arrest and the confiscation of his assets. Tipping the Scales After arresting Archie Rochester's killer, Isaac and the player asked him if he had promised the Rochesters their support after finding a diagram detailing so. He swore to them that he hadn't as, despite his attachment to Bernadine Rochester, his loyalty lay with the Squad. He then realized that only Thaddeus Mulroney, the new Police Commissioner, could have authorized their support. Chief Wright and the player then interrogated Thaddeus, where they discovered that he was responsible for giving the Rochesters the Squad's support after he decided to defect to the "winning side". Chief Wright then promised him that he would report him to the Deputy Mayor, before Thaddeus warned them to watch their backs. The New Truth! Six months after Justin Lawson's inauguration as mayor, he had proven to be an incredibly oppressive ruler, ruling Concordia with an iron fist, abolishing the free press, and assembling the Justice Corps, an organization free to arrest anyone who spoke out against the regime and who had made the Concordian Police Department their puppets. Chief Wright decided that the best course of action for the Squad would be to pretend to help Lawson in his radical pursuit of "justice" while protecting the citizens from his regime as much as possible. Later, Judge Takakura's killer, Florence Samuels, was sentenced to beheading by Mayor Lawson himself. Chief Wright said that they had to prevent Florence from receiving the death sentence. After Diego organized a prison break plan for Florence, he and the player reported to Chief Wright, who refused to hear the details so he could plausible deniability if Judge Lawson had asked him about the break. Chief Wright then suggested that they send Florence to the Redcliffe Penal Colony in Australia after they broke her out so she could serve a custodial sentence with manual labor instead of the death sentence she was to receive in Concordia. After the prison break was successfully orchestrated, Mayor Lawson somehow found out about the plan and grilled Chief Wright and the player about it. Lawson said that he was not going to shut down the Squad yet because of all their work in the past. He assured them that he was going to shut them down the next time they defied his orders and that he was going to revoke some of the privileges as punishment. He then demanded that Wright fire Diego or the Squad would be immediately shut down. Diego came quietly, leaving the Squad and telling the team not to attempt contact with him. Gameplay As the Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Arthur requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Mysteries of the Past. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up in the season. Also, the player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Arthur is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Arthur is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect six times. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots AWrightAppMOTP.png|Arthur, as he appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past), The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past), Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past), Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past), Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past), and Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past), and The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past). Arthur-Case174-2.png|Happy 1 AWHappy2.jpg|Happy 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-2.png|Grinning 1 Arthur_-_Case_178-1.png|Grinning 2 Arthur-Case173-1.png|Smiling 1 Arthur_Smiling2.png|Smiling 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-5.png|Confident 1 Arthur-Case181-6.png|Confident 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-10.png|Determined Arthur-Case176-3.png|Excited Arthur - Case 172-1.png|Fantasizing 1 Arthur_Fantasizing2.png|Fantasizing 2 ArthurDaydreaming.png|Daydreaming Arthur-Case176-2.png|Winking Screenshot_191.png|Compassionate Arthur-Case225-1.png|Affectionate Arthur_-_Case_172-3.png|Thinking 1 Arthur_-_Case_172-8.png|Thinking 2 Arthur-Case177-1.png|Serious Arthur_-_Case_172-4.png|Glancing 1 Arthur-Case174-1.png|Glancing 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-11.png|Suggestive Arthur_-_Case_176-1.png|Unsure 1 Arthur-Case183-1.png|Unsure 2 Arthur-Case183-2.png|Sad 1 Arthur_-_Case_189-1.png|Sad 2 Arthur_-_Case_178-2.png|Blushing 1 Arthur-Case225-2.png|Blushing 2 Arthur-Case181-3.png|Sweating 1 Arthur_Sweating2.png|Sweating 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-6.png|Indicating Arthur_-_Case_172-9.png|Shocked 1 Arthur-Case182-3.png|Shocked 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-12.png|Angry 1 Arthur-Case177-2.png|Angry 2 Arthur-Case181-1.png|Angry 3 Arthur-Case181-2.png|Infuriated 1 Arthur_Infuriated2.png|Infuriated 2 Arthur-Case177-3.png|Hopeless 1 Arthur-Case180-1.png|Hopeless 2 Arthur-Case205-1.png|Clapping Arthur-Case177-4.png|Clueless 1 Arthur_-_Case_192-1.png|Clueless 2 AWrightC30-1.png|Handing a badge. Arthur-Case224-1.png|On the phone. Arthur-Case224-2.png|Ditto. Arthur-Case224-3.png|Ditto. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Arthur's girlfriend. OG_SUS_418_605.jpg Arthur-Levelup.png|Arthur will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Mysteries of the Past. Arthur-Recruit-1.png|"I need more recruits!" ArthurWLimitedOffer.png|Arthur, giving a limited time offer. Arthur-Hint-1.png|The player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Arthur-Map.png|Arthur will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Arthur three reports (from Maddie, Isaac, and Charles) without asking. ArthurIneedYourReports.png|Arthur will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case in Mysteries of the Past. Promotional stills ArthurWrightDesc.jpg|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects